


Worth it

by FreakyPseudWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Incubus!mccree, Inspired By Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/pseuds/FreakyPseudWriter
Summary: Jesse McCree is fed up with the constant judgement of the humans due to his nature. He never expected to find a meal which would intrigue him, but then he stumbles over you and finds himself mesmerized.He tries to stay away, but in the end, it would be worth giving up his walls.





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a headcanon of Incubus!McCree posted by [tacticalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) a super awesome blog which I really like to follow! They have lots of SupernaturalCreaturesAU-headcanons for the different Overwatch characters and it's so cool how they include the characteristics of them into the traits of the mythical creatures!  
> Here is the link to the specific post which sparked the idea: [Incubus!McCree and Incubus!Genji falling in love](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/post/175703616537/need-me-some-incubusmccree-and-incubusgenji)
> 
> They inspired me to my first Overwatch fanfic and I hope it's not my last (if now relying on the hc of someone else or my own idea), so I can wish all of you a lot of fun with this fic and a good day! :D

Incubi and Succubi were loners. Not necessarily by choice, even though a lot of them didn’t want to deal with the hassle of having to explain to a significant other all the perks and traps one would face when dating one of the ancient monsters. The truth was simple and hurtful sometimes, especially deep in the night after an unsuccessful hunt, with the by now familiar gnaw of distant hunger biting into his stomach. Incubi like him were not made to have long-lasting relationships.

That didn’t stop Jesse from fantasizing. Secretly, he built and shaped an ideal person for himself. He or she should be understanding of his nature, accepting him with all his faults, nooks and edges, but also have some of his or her own. They should get some of his darkest jokes and would be willing to sooth him when the even darker memories of the days in the military creeped up on him once more. Maybe someone who was not necessarily a good cook, like that they could grow and learn together in that special department. And, probably the most important detail, they should be sexually open to any of his little kinks and turn-ons. After all, it would make a huge part of Jesse’s meals.

The rest didn’t really matter to the Incubus. It was dangerous to bring his impossible hopes up that high and one day, when the cowboy found himself fantasizing about the ominous creature of his dreams, withering beneath him and mouth agape in the pleasure he gave them, he couldn’t take it any longer.

Determined, Jesse closed his eyes and relaxed into the cushions of his wide bed. Almost immediately, his senses went haywire, like hungry dogs on a too short leash. A hunt always managed to clear his head. A hunt would make those hurting thoughts disappear for sure, like it always did.

As soon as the Incubus entered the state where he could see the deepest sexual desires of sleeping humans, Jesse let his mind wander. Out of his small apartment, up and over the roofs of the surrounding buildings, until he could “feel” them. Aimlessly, his sharp eyes wandered around and a long sigh left his mouth when he saw nothing he was in the mood for. The string of his consciousness spread out further, slithered through the dream-scape and stopped occasionally to check the surroundings. But no dream really caught Jesse’s attention. No aura of the person made him even waver slightly in his pace, no scent was that catching to satisfy his hunger for the next three days.

But as soon as Jesse was even remotely close to your place, his mind stopped, only to heel and speed over to follow the most interesting trail of scents he captured in a whole while. Seconds after he caught the first, faint whiffs of the promising smell, the Incubus stood in the middle of a bedroom and stared down in wonder at the shape of a human which would probably be his doom.

 

In the darkness, Jesse couldn’t see the features of today’s main course. Still, his eyes raked hungrily over your body, breathing calmly underneath the thin blanket and stirring oh so slightly, like you could feel the dark hunger in the male. Just his type. An Incubus dream come true, especially his own, private dream.

Jesse shook his head. “No use to dream ‘bout that.” His southern drawl made you twitch in your sleep, the rich, deep baritone doing the rest. Delighted, the Incubus chuckled as he felt how the dream of the main course took a route he more or less would’ve selected even without the instinctive reaction to him.

“So responsive,” he mumbled while he sat down on the bed and dared to tug teasingly at the blanket, revealing a tiny bit more of the soft, warm skin, “An’ so dangerous. Lookin’ too good, honeybee.”

His hoarse fingertips stopped for a second over your forehead, hovering and waiting, before they settled against the smooth patch with a low sigh of content.

Jesse had a lot of years and exercise entering the dreams of humans under his belt. He could do that without waking his main dish up and stressing them out unnecessarily. Everyone would freak out over a slightly see-through shadow of a man in a cowboy-outfit standing in their most private space. Besides, the more stress his prey was under, the more energy the Incubus had to spend to gain some energy back, what would lessen the gain of energy at the very end. Therefore, all monsters who had to feast of humans and, was to some extent, reliant on their food to comply to their wishes and tried not to unsettle their food.

Like cattle who needed to be calm enough while slaughtered that their meat wouldn’t go hard due to the adrenaline flooding through their system.

A smile flashed over his face, tugging one side of his mouth higher than the other corner, before Jesse concentrated to weave his net to capture the dreamscape of today’s dangerous meal. Like always, the first dip into your mind was confusing. Colors, sounds, even scents clashing with each other crashed into his consciousness and Jesse needed to shield himself from the different and yet so well harmonized impressions. The mind of the pretty stranger rebelled against the intrusion, tried to escape or throw him out.

But like he had tamed wild horses with the strength of his mere thighs, Jesse controlled the tide of the dreamscape around him. With a wave of his fingers, he managed to ease the mind of his prey back into deeper sleep, before starting to manipulate the dream in itself. Just a tiny spurt of magic plus his own, rotten fantasy and Jesse had the host wrapped around his little finger.

A room popped up, stretched and merged into the soft dreamscape. And in the middle of it, blinking rapidly like you couldn’t believe you were there, stood the incarnation of tonight’s dinner’s thoughts.

“Where am I?” You turned around, obviously talking more to yourself than anything else. Jesse taiped his hat, hiding with the motion the little grin spreading over his face. The little honeybee only became more and more adorable.

The room was a cleaner and more pompous version of his current bedroom. A dim light was burning, illuminating the whole scenery and the prominent bed in the middle of the freshly born space. Soft cushions invited for a long, luxurious sleep, while the smooth fabric of the blankets and pillows together with their rich red color created the weak aura of sinfulness.

Jesse watched the potential danger for his emotional state admiring the incarnate carvings in the posts of the strong bed, before merging completely with the scene. He became one with it, the dim light washing over his body and at the same time having a tight hold on the leash. This was his dream, his controlled space and he would be damned to lose control over it, even when the dinner proved to be a difficult one.

The ugly truth was, that even though Incubi were well known to the public together due to their eating habits, most people didn’t like them. Mortals had this strange concept of sex being something private and intimate, not a necessary thing to survive. Therefore, they easily mistook a Succubus or Incubus searching for intimacy as attachment or a try at manipulation and tried to deny them their intake of energy. Some even went as far to compare them with vampires, a most unfitting comparison. Those prejudices caused humans to struggle when they noticed an Incubus or Succubus on the hunt, to deny them their energy. But little did they know, as soon as one was captured in a dream one of these species, only a very small amount of people would be able to escape, all of them with a residing magical heritance.

 

“What a wonderful night,.” Jesse said. He stood at the back of his food, totally unnoticed. Thus, watched with a chuckle rolling through his chest how you squeaked and flinched away, your hand flying up to press to your chest.

“What the hell?” Even your most outraged squeal was probably the cutest sound the Incubus ever heard. “What-What is going on here? This feels like-!”

“A dream within a dream? Hazy, and yet so clear it hurts almost? Too dreamy to be true?” Jesse didn’t need to amp up his southern charm, like in other, more resistible cases. You were already falling, hard and fast. Without any hypnotism involved, like so many anti-magic humans liked to claim.

The cowboy hid his gnawing hunger behind a charming smile, one which came just as natural as breathing to him. “Believe it or not, but I’m true. Test it.” He reached out, the smooth palm of his metal hand facing the made-up ceiling of the bedroom. “And I’ll show you something you’ll never forget.”

You were suspicious. Jesse would’ve been disappointed if you weren’t. A little bit of healthy suspicion was good, kept people alive. But apparently, you didn’t belong to the section of magic-haters and scaredy-cats. Instead of trying to bolt, instead of shying away, instead of throwing crude swears and hateful comments around like confetti, you surprised Jesse, what didn’t happen a lot in his long, dragged-out lifetime.

You broke into a shy, little, unbelievably sexy grin and the Incubus could basically feel how the tide of the world changed around him, boiling with sexual energy and feeding him already even though he hadn’t even started anything at all.

_Yet._

Jesse McCree was by no means a picky eater. Though circumstances and maybe an unlucky string of not so tasty encounters, he didn’t find one person he would go back to gain more energy of them than he already did. That changed that night. Tonight’s meal… Tonight’s _human_ was different than the rest. Not only in your responses to him and the deliberate actions (enthusiastic and always ready to recuperate) were to Jesse’s delight, but also your breathy moans and the fiery way of calling his name over and over, like a broken prayer rolling of a slurring tongue.

Like the Incubus thought, this human was dangerous for him. More dangerous than he intentionally believed. He should’ve ended it when you clawed into his back while the man snapped his hips forward. He should’ve definitely stopped the dream and take flight when he felt an innocent hand search for a handle and found it in his gruff hair, gripping with surprising strength into it. And Jesse definitely shouldn’t have stayed for so long when both of them came with mind-shattering tremors, lying side by side in the illusionary blankets and coming down from your respective highs.

Then he felt it. The most innocent touch of all. A nose bumping into the crease of his muscled shoulder, an arm snaking over his wide and sweat-stained chest and a hoarse, from screaming exhausted voice breathing faintly into his ear.

“Please? I mean, I know you will go eventually, but… Can you stay a little longer? Just until I’m completely asleep?”

What hit Jesse the most was the partly hopeful and yet partly desperate tone underlining every word of the insecure plead. Like you desperately hoped he would stay, but were already expecting to be turned down, no matter how small and insignificant that plead was. The Incubus was surely a lot of things, but not heartless. On top of that, Jesse felt fuller than ever before. Unable to move and even to some point _unwilling_ to move away from the promise of warmth and a little midnight snack later on.

Thus, the man only turned around and cuddled into the body beside him, grinning at the little, adorable squeal you let out.

(The satisfied sigh when you realized Jesse wouldn’t leave your dreams that fast was not too bad either.)

 

Coming back to the same place where he had already eaten had been unthinkable. Well, before _that_ particular night. Now, everything Jesse could think about the whole day was going back to the pleasant warmth of the dreamscape he absolutely shouldn’t return to again. And he wasn’t even hungry. The Incubus was so full like he had thrown an orgy with five different, willing humans in one dream.

But it was tempting. So goddamn tempting to go back. After you pleaded him to stay, he really stayed, cuddled up with this strangely appealing human and basking in the afterglow of one of the most satisfying orgasms and meals he had in a long time. Scratch that, _the_ most satisfying meal. A toes-curling and mind-shattering meal.

He was full. He had no reason at all to seek you out again, but still. Still, the temptation was there, always searching for a crack in his control to jump up and outside, searching for the scent and the warmth and the…

Jesse sighed deeply. The whole day now he was distracted, always turning into the general direction of your apartment whenever his mind was only partly somewhere else. And again. Just when the Incubus was about to go to bed, already bare of every clothing and carefully arranging his cowboy hat on the same stool where he had placed the rest of his get-up, he found himself facing north. North, where your apartment was. North, where the promise of more of the delirious feeling and energy and orgasms waited.

Where you waited.

“Fuck.” The single word fell as a hiss from his mouth. And once more, just for good measure. “ _Fuck._ ”

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. People were coming back to the Incubi, not the Incubi going back to the people. But…

The plead to stay. The quiet acceptance, the warm understanding. No resistance, no prejudices, no hostility woven into the reluctant moans. Just honest lust, nothing hidden behind the open smile and loud screams.

Just like Jesse always pictured his ideal partner.

“Fuck.” He repeated for the third time. But the Incubus fell into his bed and closed his eyes, not even bothering with draping his blanket over his naked body, before his mind went out of the window in the search for you.

Like your flat was a gigantic magnet and his mind made out of pure iron, he zipped over the city and right into your dreams. This time, there was no awkward adjusting time and no rejection from a dreamscape. Only warm familiarity and the feeling of belonging. And when Jesse saw the shape of your thoughts again, a happy expression on your face, he forgot his earlier restrictions.

That was the start of your, without a doubt, strange bond. Every evening, the Incubi would settle down in your dreams, shape them to his will and maybe even have his wicked ways with you, but more often than not, his imaginations would lead the two of you onto an open forest clearing. Like he wanted to do for so long, McCree would lie down, invite you with a flirty wink to join him on the ground and you would take the invitation with a happy smile. Stars would blink and sparkle, brighter than you had ever seen. Jesse liked to say it was because he was there and you were inclined to believe him. It was the Incubus after all who controlled the images you saw.

Another favorite scenario he liked to create was the one of a cozy, rustically kitchen. Not because he could particularly cook well or because you were a five-star cook yourself, no. Both of you were rather mediocre talents in the culinary world, which made it even more fun to figure out the complicated recipes Jesse researched throughout the day, only to share them with you at night. It was always a delight to watch you struggle with the different measurements or rigging the can with sweet cream to spill all over you. Always a great excuse to lick you clean, an activity he enjoyed thoroughly and made sure you were enjoying too.

But soon, the nights weren’t only about the sex and the feeding off the sexual energy. And when the Incubus noticed, it was far too late.

 

Full nights were spent with whispering quietly, sharing stories and the past, the happenings of the day and lying side by side, while your hands would touch and entwine in the most innocent way. Jesse had given up from the very start to resist your prodding hands and the adorable puppy-eyes you could make whenever he even _dared_ to pause before he entwined his fingers with yours.

What he had feared and dreaded from the very start came true. Though over the time, the fear and dread vanished, eased away by your laugh and giggle and words, the way how your fingers would linger for a few moments too long on his forearm whenever he made a slightly inappropriate joke or how your nose curled when the same joke made you snort or laugh. And there was so much more about you. So much more about your personality Jesse enjoyed and came to… like more than he should. Your curiosity, your care for him, the absolute acceptance of his nature and the supernatural in general, the needless embarrassment whenever he tried a new thing out he learned throughout his life and the eager recuperation when you decided you liked whatever Jesse did to you.

It had been so goddamn easy to fall in love with you and he had no idea what to do about it. Telling you? Never. Mortals had been just the start of all problems the Incubus ever had. Mortals were so incredibly stubborn and set in their ways. Telling you what he felt would only open door and windows for all the trouble and heartbreak feelings usually brought with them.

Jesse had his fair share of experience with that. Maybe not with the heartbreak, but with the betrayal mortals loved to spread all over their lives and also over the peaceful supernatural community.

One day, you asked him about his normal job. The second the question left your mouth, you already wished you hadn’t asked at all. Jesse went terribly still, muscles stiff and the thumb stroking over the back of your hand freezing mid-stroke.

“Jesse?” you asked carefully. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” he drawled, before shaking his head, “’s just… It’s hard to explain, honeybee.”

“Try. I swear, I’m not as dumb as I look.”

The cowboy clicked his tongue, more of a teasing sound than a sign of his annoyance. “First, you’re by no means dumb. I’ve known people as dumb as dead wood and you definitely don’t belong to them. And… Well, my job is to have no job.”

“What?”

The whole night sky above your heads seemed to flicker, like a slight disturbance on an old TV. Jesse’s concentration was disturbed as he mulled over your question, all the while his metallic fingers closed tighter and tighter around your hand. And still, his grip never hurt you.

“I guess,” he drawled lowly, “I guess it’s easier to show ya.” His accent was pronounced, another sign of his inner turmoil.

 

Before you could even ask what was up and that he didn’t need to show you if he didn’t want, the cowboy snapped his fingers. _Snap,_ just like that.

You weren’t lying in the middle of a peaceful forest anymore. There was no night sky, no pretty stars and no full moon illuminating the grass and the shadows.

It was a battlefield. The sky grew from a nightly blue to an ashy grey, the stars hidden behind thick clouds of smoke and dust. Screams echoed through the air, commands and screeches of metal ripping at your eardrums. Big, clumpy machines walked past you, their steps heavy and weapons brandished, their sensors gleaming in an unholy red and high, unnerving beeping sounds directed at their fellow omnics. At the other side, there were humans, clothed in heavy armor to withstand the heavy ammunition of their opponents, screaming and shouting and filling the air with the agony and pain of wounds and loss. Instinctively, you curled up into yourself, eyes wide and watching the chaotic, bloody mess around you, taking in the horrors of the Omnic wars a few years ago.

You had seen documentaries. You had seen journals, blogs, videos. You had seen movies, with heroic, good-looking main characters and not less heroic sidekicks, who destroyed one after another battalion of Bastion Units and went home with their medals and badges of honor.

This… This was nothing like that. But since when did fiction and the media really capture the feeling of _actually fighting_ in a war?

“You… you fought?” Shocked, you turned to Jesse, who’s cowboy hat hid his face from your widened eyes. “You fought and came back?”

“Not everything.” His metallic arm twitched, like a long-gone nerve tried to remember its purpose. “A mission going south, if you like to say that. Threw myself before my boss so he doesn’t get himself killed, the old grump. The OR-14 would’ve surely felt sorry after their hard drive was blown out by his shotguns. But hey. Since when can machines feel remorse, right?”

A dry chuckle dropped from his lips. “Sorry. Old habits die hard.”

You couldn’t believe your ears. Carefully, you stepped closer, your eyes searching for Jesse’s warm ones. But they were casted into the shadows, and that told you even more than a direct answer from the evasive man. “And when you’re saying your job is to have no job, you want to say…”

“Am a soldier. Retired, at least, feels like it.” A bitter laugh echoed over the battlefield. “Normal military didn’t want me in their reigns because I’m an Incubus and the special corps had no use for me because I wouldn’t get used to my new arm fast enough. Higher-ups told me I would be on paid vacation, a short one. Just to get me accustomed to the arm. Has been 2 years since then.” Like they wanted to prove themselves, the silver fingers flexed, stretched, only to curl back into a tight fist. “They just wanted me out at some point, I guess.”

“How come?”

Jesse shrugged and scenery froze, only to swirl into another, if not just as chaotic scene. Only for a split second, like his emotions made him lose control of the dreamscape before he regained it. A gang of angry military, obviously screaming and shouting at a lone figure in the shadows, clothed entirely in black, with a cowboy hat, spurs and a lightly armored uniform, obvious pain and resentment for the world radiating from him. “I hid my identity as an Incubus. Was easier that way. Sure, vampires and lycanthropes have it worse, but still. Incubi and Succubi are right after them on the “We hate and don’t want you”-list of the old-fashioned military.”

The picture flickered, only to return to the battlefield. Still and lifeless, mechanical life and human death was again all around you, while you searched for Jesse’s warm, shadowed eyes.

“What happened?” you asked again and took a step closer to the man.

“Rookie mistake on my part. Sometimes, when a young Incubus is too hungry and falls asleep before consciously searching for a target to quieten the hunger, he goes for the next best spawn of sexual energy. I was on a mission for a separate part of the forces the last two weeks, constantly on the run and barely time to search for a decent meal.” Jesse paused, then shook his head. “First night I slept in my bunk bed, my mind went haywire. Sought out one of the firm believers of non-magical beings should not be part of the military. Just m’ kind of luck. I seduced him, drank his energy, and the next thing he does the morning after is going to the commander and tells lies about me sucking his life force out of him.”

 

Even though the Incubus shrugged and tried to play it off as a thing of the past, you just knew the harsh words which flew back then still affected him. You saw it in the shadows of his eyes, in the way how Jesse’s jaw clenched and unclenched, how the metallic arm shook the tiniest bit.

Another step closer. “Jesse…”

A lopsided grin crossed his face, only to die just as fast. “No worries, darlin’. I’m a big boy and survived worse. Anyway, my old comrades ganged up on me when I was found out, said they didn’t want to work with me. Were scared I would suck them dry and all that jazz. In the end, the higher-ups caved in. My old boss, who took me under his wing isn’t responsible, I know that. He and his blond war buddy still check up on me. And sure, the injured person pension is at least decent, but prices are climbing. Since the military updated their records of me which state now I’m an Incubus with only one arm, no one wants to hire me. Tried out as a self-defense instructor or similar stuff, but…” Jesse sighed, his chest heaving deeply. “No such luck for good ol’ me.”

The noise around you two faded. Slowly, oh so slowly the Bastion units and the commandments vanished, only to be overshadowed. The surroundings were erased, one by one by one, until the clearing came back. The imaginary grass was soft underneath your feet, but you couldn’t help yourself but to notice that the starlight seemed paler than before and that the moon wasn’t full any longer, but a thin sickle, casting the forest into almost-darkness. Jesse had himself back under control and tried to set up the scene again he liked the most, but you wouldn’t have it.

Before he could utter one of his suave sentences he loved to tell, you slung your arms around his neck, not caring about the surprise on his face and that your forceful gesture caused his hat to flutter to the ground. His beard pricked the sensitive skin in the crook of your neck, but you didn’t care about the slightest bits of pain as you buried your nose in his wonderfully smelling serape.

“You don’t deserve this treatment. At all. Some humans are just assholes,” you growled into the thick fabric.

Jesse’s hoarse laugh made your stomach tingle. “Tell that to my higher-ups. Would love to see them when you lil’ squeak try to teach them a lesson.”

“It’s not only them. You don’t deserve this, Jesse. You’re kind and considerate. Maybe a bit rough around the edges, but nothing a bit of your southern charm can’t cure. I’m sure, you would make a good self-defense teacher or a good waiter or beekeeper, okay?”

“Beekeeper, sweet pea? A _beekeeper_?”

This time, his laugh vibrated through his chest, just like it should be. Meanwhile, you were left pouting, inwardly relieved to see the Incubus a bit happier again. “What?” You crossed your arms over your chest. “It just came to me, okay?”

“I’m not the type liking watching over lil’ insects all day long,” Jesse smiled and like always, it was sinful promise and mischievous oath at once, “but, honeybee, I like watching you all night.”

“A bit cheesy, don’t you think?” you asked, already knowing where this talk was headed. It wasn’t hard to figure out, knowing the nature of the supernatural being inhabiting your dream.

The bulge in his jeans also was a big hint.

Jesse followed your glance and chuckled. “It seems to work. And anything that’s working is fine for me.” With further ado, he grabbed your hands and tugged you with little effort into his waiting arms, still smugly smiling and the scene of the forest already starting to bleed into the by now familiar bedroom. “Come on, honeybee. What do they say? Save a horse, ride a cowboy?”

Jesse knew he was screwed when after the amazing round of sweaty sex (and the round after that – sometimes he just couldn’t help himself when he heard you sigh his name in this special tone which sent all the remaining blood down into his dick) he stayed once more longer than he should, bundled up with you under the blankets of the wide bed, holding your hand which was lying on his chest, feeling for his heartbeat. He was so full, sated beyond the levels of his imagination. So full like he never felt before.

And he wanted _more_. Craved for it. Jesse wanted more than that, wanted more than the dreamscape and the nights you spent with him. He wanted the nights and the days, wanted to see how you acted with others than him, wanted to fall asleep beside you only to continue speaking with you in your dreams. Wanted, wanted, wanted. Wanted you like nothing else he ever wanted.

And when you looked up to him with those sleepy, half-lidded eyes, a smile playing at the corners of your lips, he knew what he actually had to do.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

For the third time since woke up this morning, you stumbled over your own feet. Barely in time, you managed to catch yourself on the nearby table, only to glare at your own feet for betraying you like this.

“Stupid feet,” you growled, “Just because my very own Incubus doesn’t come over anymore, I will not become distracted or clumsy or whatever the fuck is going on here.”

Your very own Incubus. Your mood immediately darkened when you thought about him. Jesse McCree. Devilishly rugged looks, rough and yet well installed manners, a southern drawl which always managed to turn your knees into jelly and maybe the most interesting personality you ever encountered. And the sex…

Unconsciously, you sighed. And sex worth to die for. You had the feeling you nearly did one or two or three times, when Jesse had turned his game up and lived out your most secret fantasies to the very last, almost insignificant detail. And heaven to hell, it had been so worth it. Every goddamn second.

And not only that. This man had you basically wrapped around his little finger by now. It wasn’t only the looks, the manners and the sexual adventures. No, it was deeper, and honest to god? You had fallen deeper and faster for the Incubus than for any other mortal being. Jesse hid so much behind the façade of the apparent slow, easy to underestimate cowboy. A quick wit, a tongue sharp enough to cut steel, incredible almost philosophical insights on life in general and the understanding for other existences even humans couldn’t quite comprehend.

And he turned rogue. For almost two weeks now. From one night to the next, he was gone and left your dreams lightless and so terribly boring.

Maybe you did something wrong? He certainly wasn’t too excited about the questions about the past you asked the last time you had seen Jesse. But the talk and the revelations coming along with it didn’t seem to you like a reason to turn wordlessly away from you, like the Incubus did.

With another, heavy sigh you dropped onto your comfy armchair and pulled the morning coat tighter around your body. Somehow, there was also some kind of irony in the situation. An Incubus, a supernatural member of society, had _ghosted_ you. Ghosted in every aspect of the definition. Vanished without word, left no way to communicate, no address to turn to. Absolutely nothing to hold onto and it hurt. It fucking hurt.

Blindly, you stared into the air, when suddenly a knock echoed through your flat. You threw a distrusting glance at the front door, before a second, a little louder knock erupted.

“Must be the new neighbor…” For a few more seconds, you just stayed in your armchair, curled up and eyeing the door warily, before huffing and setting your feet onto the floor. For the last week or so, you had heard the rumbling and working around the flat next to yours. Apparently, the new neighbor needed to paint all the rooms, with the scent of paint all over the level and whiffing into every room. Then, over the last three days, muffled curses in angry, annoyed Spanish and the shuffling of heavy furniture echoed over the floor and through the walls. You actually met already two of the helpers, a tall, muscled and gruff man called Gabriel and in total difference, a friendly, blond, blue-eyed man going by the name of Jack, who instantly had hit up a conversation with you when you encountered them in the hallway. If not for the gnawing pain in your heart over Jesse, you surely would’ve appreciated the bulging muscles, thick thighs and the good looks of both men more. But they didn’t have the same warm, brown eyes of Jesse, didn’t have the same, unkept beard, didn’t have the same lazy drawl in their voices. So, under the current circumstances, you just made some small talk, before excusing yourself to tend the wounds of your heart with some ice cream, chocolate and a variety of movies, maybe a tragic romance or a brainless action movie.

A third, by now impatient knock at your door and you grumbled lowly, all the while trudging towards the entrance. “Yes, yes. On my way. Goddamn, can’t a human bask in their own misery for a while…?”

For a second, you fiddled with the locks at the door, before opening it, mouth shut tight and eyebrows drawn together. Manners called for a proper greeting, maybe a little small talk, but nothing would keep you from cutting the small talk short and returning to sulk and mourn over the ghosting.

 

You were so ready to turn down any attempt of a longer talk than necessary. But when you opened the door fully, one hand holding the morning coat together and the other ready to slam the entrance close, your eyes grew as wide as saucers, taking in the well-known and well-loved appearance of the man standing in front of your flat, who tipped his cowboy hat with a smug grin on his face.

“Morning m’lady,” Jesse winked at you, what caused your face to turn bright red, “Just wanted to introduce myself. I’m the new neighbor. Name’s McCree.”

He seemed even taller than in your dreams. In total awe and shock, you looked him up and down, eager to take in as many details of the man as you could. What was another big difference was the smell. In dreams, his natural smell was kind of muted, but now, obviously in person, flesh and muscle right in front of you, the spices and the aspects of his entire being overwhelmed your mind.

Jesse watched you, smug grin growing wider and wider, showing off his white teeth and the creases of his rugged features. He leaned against the doorframe, peering down on you and checked you out just like you checked him out, minus the shock and plus a bit of flirting and admiration. “I don’t know about you, honeybee, but I have the feeling we will be really _close_ neighbors. Also,” his voice turned low and raspy, sending goose bumps all over your skin, “I need to make amends for some unwilling ghosting. Moving here was a surprise for my lady, you know, and I didn’t want to spill the beans before that. Do you have an idea how I could apologize?”

That was it. To hell with your hurt feelings. Seeing Jesse in the flesh, smiling at you and in the same breath apologizing in his typical teasing manner was enough. You jumped at him, slinging your arms around his neck and buried your face for real in the crook of his neck. The serape felt even softer than in your dreams, but the metal arm snaking around your waist to hold with a tenderness totally unexpected of the Incubus was just as you had dreamed.

“Well,” you mumbled and listened totally mesmerized to the deep chuckle rumbling through Jesse’s chest, “A good start would be a dinner, I think.”

“Do I have to cook on my own or would you be so kind to lend me a helping hand?” he asked in return. “I don’t mind either, but I would take it as a chance to get to know you better.”

“I guess I have to make sure you don’t burn the whole complex down.” You teased and hid a few happy tears in his serape.

This time, Jesse fully laughed and buried on his part his face in your shoulder. “Would be worth it, honeybee. Would be totally worth it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, massive kudos to Chisie. You rock and AAAAAH! I can't express properly how grateful I am for you and what you do for me.


End file.
